<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Opening Night by grrriliketigers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476686">Opening Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers'>grrriliketigers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Prom (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:14:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Chapter 3 will earn the 'mature' rating</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dee Dee Allen/Angie Dickinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Chapter 3 will earn the 'mature' rating</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Angie, baby!” Dee Dee grinned, presenting Angie with a dozen roses as she swept into the room with a flourish. “You were phenomenal. May your reign as Roxy live forever.” </p><p>“Thanks, Deed.” Angie smiled softly, accepting the roses. “The roses are beautiful. Thank you.” </p><p>“To celebrate, I thought it might be fun to get a hotel suite and <i>celebrate</i> like rabbits.” Dee Dee grinned salaciously. “I know it’s my turn to be pillow queen but I think the situation calls for <i>all</i> the attention to be on you, my dear.” </p><p>“Oh, that sounds nice but I’m going out with Barry and Trent tonight.” Angie nodded over Dee Dee’s shoulder. </p><p>Dee Dee furrowed her brow and turned to see the aforementioned friends and turned back to Angie. “But… we had plans tonight.”</p><p>“Actually, we didn’t. You just <i>told</i> me you were coming back here after the show.” </p><p>“Yes, but it was, um... <i>heavily</i> implied <i>why</i> I was coming back after the show.” Dee Dee whispered, turning her back to the boys again. </p><p>“Hey Dee Dee!” Trent enthused, “you coming out with us tonight?” </p><p>“No, she’s not.” Angie replied. </p><p>Dee Dee frowned, “am I missing something here?” </p><p>“Wow. If you have to ask…” Angie held back an eye roll. </p><p>“Okay. You have something to say.” Dee Dee pursed her lips and tilted her head. “Can we talk in private?”</p><p>“<i>That’s</i> the thing. <i>Everything</i> is private and I had a realization that that’s not enough for me anymore. I’m not a chorus girl anymore, I’m a leading lady now and I realized that I deserve to be treated better.” </p><p>“Well, excuse you. I think it’s always very good. We trade off; I don’t make it all about me.” </p><p>“You know I’m not talking about <i>that</i>. I’m talking about the non-acknowledgement.” Angie insisted. </p><p>“Should we come back?” Barry asked gingerly. </p><p>“No. I want you to stay. I want Dee Dee to tell you, our friends, what we’ve been doing or I’d like her to leave.” Angie set the roses down on the dressing room table. </p><p>“You want… right now? All of it?” Dee Dee paled. </p><p>“Well, not the <i>details</i>.” Angie couldn’t help but smile a little before smirking again. “I’m not asking you to tell it to Page Six. I’m asking you to tell Barry. Your best friend. Tell him or go.” </p><p>“Dee Dee, are you okay?” Barry inquired, stepping forward. </p><p>Dee Dee growled in frustration. “I don’t know why you’re springing this on me right now.” </p><p>“Because we’ve been sleeping together and you’ve never even told your best friend and we’ve been fucking for three years!” </p><p>“Oh… my…” Trent put his hand over his mouth. </p><p>Dee Dee felt her face get hot and her cheeks nearly matched her hair. “I just don’t know why everyone needs to know my business?”</p><p>“Barry is <i>everyone</i>?” Angie demanded. “And get outta here with that pretend modesty because you spent so much time making out with Tom at the prom and dancing on him and you didn’t even spare me a glance. I’m not asking for some grand gesture; I just want you to not act like you don’t want to be seen with me because it definitely reeks of internalized homophobia.”</p><p>Barry looked at Dee Dee expectantly. </p><p>“No. I… I’m not... gay.” Dee Dee laughed uncomfortably. </p><p>Angie sighed annoyedly. “I know you’re from the gay versus straight era but there’s so much more than that and you are not either of those things, you’re in the middle somewhere and why can’t you just be who you are?” </p><p>“<i>Because I don’t</i>-” she snapped before she sighed and finished softly, “want to be…” </p><p>“You’re telling me we just worked harder on giving Emma a prom and changing hearts and minds than we’ve ever worked on anything and you still won’t let yourself be you?” Angie threw her hands up. “You weren’t inspired by the courage of Emma and Alyssa standing up for who they are?” </p><p>“Absolutely, I think gay people and lesbian people should live their truths because that is who they are but I’m… I’m straight enough to just be straight.” </p><p>“What are you so afraid of?” Angie demanded. “Why are you so afraid of the not-straight part of you?”</p><p>“I’m not <i>afraid</i> of it. I’m making a choice.” </p><p>“Sexuality is not a <i>choice</i>, Dee Dee.” Angie folded her arms across her chest. </p><p>“No, of course not, and I can’t change who I’m attracted to but I can choose how to act on it and I’m straight enough and I can choose to be straight to the world.” Dee Dee explained helplessly. “I mean, people with a choice don’t <i>choose</i> to be <i>gay</i>.” </p><p>“<i>Wow</i>.” Barry scoffed. </p><p>Dee Dee spun around, “I don’t mean because it’s bad; it’s just harder.” </p><p>“It’s harder to be someone you’re not than to just drop the charade and be yourself.” Barry frowned. “I knew that as a kid. The weight of the pretense is stifling. And how can you not know that you can be yourself with us? I’m a fourteen out of ten on the gay scale, Trent is queerer than a two dollar bill, and Angie practically introduces herself as bisexual before her name. Not to mention three quarters of the people we know and you love all of us, don’t you?”</p><p>Dee Dee took in a slow, shaking breath, feeling herself on the verge of tears. “It is very easy to love all of you. It does not take work or mental energy to love you.” She took another breath. “Now, if you’ll excuse me. Enjoy your night out. I will see you around, I suppose.” </p><p>“Dee Dee…” Angie sighed. </p><p>Dee Dee let the door shut behind her. </p><p>“Give her some time.” Barry suggested softly. </p><p>Angie flopped down onto her couch, “this was not how I was expecting that to go.” </p><p>Barry pulled out one of the roses from the bouquet and handed it to Angie. She accepted it and smiled melancholically, bringing the rose up to her nose and taking a deep whiff. Barry sat down next to her wordlessly. The room was silent for what felt like an eternity. </p><p>Barry chewed his lip before turning to Angie. “<i>Three years</i>?” </p><p>Angie couldn’t help but smile. “I mean, we’re not exclusive but yeah.” She twirled the rose. “I actually kinda love her.” </p><p>“You poor sweet idiot.” Barry put an arm around her and Angie laughed. </p><p>“I don’t need her to be something she’s not.” Angie insisted. “I just want to… take her out to dinner sometimes, dance with her, kiss her if the moment strikes me. I want to be able to do the things we just fought like hell for Emma to be able to do. I’m too old to go back in the closet and she’s too old to still be in there.” </p><p>Barry gave her a squeeze. </p><p>“I don’t think I’m asking too much to just be acknowledged.” Angie sighed. </p><p>“No, you’re not, babe.” Barry rested his chin on her shoulder. </p><p>Trent lowered into the chair across from Angie and Barry. “I have to ask…” He whispered, putting a hand on Angie’s knee. “How good is she in bed?”</p><p>Angie leaned closer and Barry followed suit, not wanting to be left out. “Let me put it this way: do you think I’d let her hide me in her closet-prison if I wasn’t getting some truly phenomenal sex out of it?” </p><p>“I mean… the lung capacity on that woman…” Barry mused in astonishment and Angie nodded in agreement. </p><p>Trent straightened up, smirking understandingly. “I knew it. I knew she was good. I had a dream once-”</p><p>“Okay, Trent.” Both Barry and Angie cut him off. </p><p>Barry turned to Angie. “Come on, Roxy. We do have to take you out to celebrate your inaugural performance. That is not a yes or no question. Let’s go get bottle service at PNK.”</p><p>“Is it stupid that I already miss Dee Dee?” </p><p>“Yes, it is.” Barry nodded. “Dee Dee needs a little time. I know my girl well enough to know that pushing right now won’t help. But, I guess she’s kind of your girl too so… what do I know?” </p><p>Angie chewed her nail thoughtfully for a few long moments. “Go get started without me. I”m gonna go get Dee Dee.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I thought I’d find you here.” Angie said by way of greeting. </p><p>Dee Dee turned on her bar stool and pursed her lips at the blonde. "I thought you didn't want me around." She turned back to face the bar. "Did you decide you weren't done berating me?" </p><p>Angie slid onto the stool next to her. "I wasn't trying to berate you." She whispered, "and I always want you around, that's the whole thing of it." </p><p>Dee Dee sniffled but didn't say anything. </p><p>Angie reached over and brushed an errant tear from her cheek. "I take it all back, okay?" She whispered. "I want you around and I want you however you're comfortable. No ultimatums. I just want you around, okay?" </p><p>Dee Dee smiled wanly and Angie smiled back at her. Angie took the drink from her hand and set it on the bar. "Come on." She gave Dee Dee a tug. "The boys are meeting us at PNK and we're getting bottle service." </p><p>**</p><p>"Hey, look." Trent nodded in the general direction of the door. </p><p>Barry turned, his eyebrows going up. “Oh, shit. I guess she knows her girl better than I do.”</p><p>“Don’t take it too hard. You’re not the one boning her.” Trent shrugged. </p><p>Barry smirked at him. “Why do you have to do that? Why do you have to put that image in my head?” </p><p>“Dude, you know you’d go straight for Dee Dee Allen for, like, one night.” Trent dropped his voice an octave. “Come on… I bet she’d strap it on…” </p><p>Barry paused for a moment, mulling that over before he flushed. “No. Stop. Stop doing that to me. That’s my best friend.” </p><p>Trent held his hands about two feet apart. “Because in the dream I had, she had this giant-” </p><p>Barry put his hands over Trent’s mouth. “Shut your mouth.” </p><p>“You boys telling fishing stories?” Dee Dee teased as she slid into the booth. </p><p>“Yup. Mmhmm.” Barry nodded awkwardly. </p><p>Trent brought his drink to his lips and murmured just loud enough for Barry to hear. “Never came so hard in my life.” </p><p>“Go get us a celebratory charcuterie, <i>right now</i>.” </p><p>Trent laughed, getting up from the table. As he turned to leave, the song switched over to a Heart of Glass remix. He looked over at Angie with a grin. </p><p>"Our song!" She enthused. </p><p>"Girl, let's go." He held out his hand to her. </p><p>Barry watched the two of them rush to the dance floor for a moment before he turned back to Dee Dee. "Three years?" He repeated. "Three years of spending between three and five days a week together and you never told me you were sleeping with Angie?" </p><p>"Well, I never really knew how to bring it up." Dee Dee shrugged helplessly. </p><p>"You called my mother less than a week ago and now you're gonna say you to me that you don't do do hard conversations?" He sighed. "How do you do something like that and then can't handle being put on the spot yourself?"</p><p>"Not my finest moment, okay?" She snapped. "I suppose I… I called your mother because I…" </p><p>Dee Dee sat back stiffly when the waitress approached. "What can I get for you?" </p><p>"Vodka tonic, thanks." Dee Dee smiled tightly. "And a greyhound for Angie." </p><p>"Coming right up." </p><p>Barry put his hand on Dee Dee's, "you don't have to say anything you don't want to." </p><p>"No, I want to… it just feels like the floodgates have opened, you know? You're my best friend and I should be able to tell you things." Dee Dee sniffled, pausing another long moment while Barry waited patiently. She took a deep breath and began, "when I was young I kissed the neighbor girl, Peggy. She told her mom who then told my mom and she… hit me so hard I blacked out for a second. She looked like she was gearing up for another one and I told her it didn't mean anything. I convinced her it didn't happen. I told her Peggy misunderstood and I convinced her and I think I convinced myself too because I was attracted to men too so I figured I must be straight. Even when I came to New York and met people with different sexualities, I still convinced myself I was straight. A little part of me never forgave my mother for hitting me and making me afraid… and part of me is still angry with myself that I never talked to her about it. I was feeling very emotional last week and instead of dealing with my own feelings, I thought if I helped you talk to your mother then my own feelings might leave me alone." </p><p>"Dee Dee…" Barry breathed out. </p><p>"I didn't tell her where to find us though until she said she wanted to make it up to you. I didn't go into it blind, I knew she was going to ask for your forgiveness. I'm sorry though, I know I overstepped." </p><p>"Wow." Barry blinked. "I mean… why did you never tell me about your mother? If you knew you related to my story, why didn't you ever say anything?" </p><p>Dee Dee shook her head, "because it wasn't the same thing. I didn't lose my house or my family." </p><p>Barry squeezed her hands. "But you lost your trust in your mother. You did lose your family even though you acted like you were okay. You lost your psychological safety in your own home. You lost your feeling of security. You lost your honesty with yourself." </p><p>Dee Dee pursed her lips and shrugged. "But like I said… I was straight enough and I was happy enough." </p><p>"When did you…" Barry stopped himself. "I'm so curious… but you don't need to tell me." </p><p>"It was Angie." Dee Dee admitted. "Three years ago. She was so sweet and she was persistent without being pushy. She must have seen something in me and she just knew… there I go getting all sentimental." </p><p>Barry smiled. "She's sentimental about you too." </p><p>"The last thing I want to do is hurt her. She makes me feel like no one else ever has." Dee Dee sighed. "And she was right, I don't treat her like she should be treated. I don't want her to break up with me but if I were on the outside of this, I'd tell her to dump my ass."</p><p>"If it was anyone but you, I'd give her the same advice." Barry agreed. </p><p>"She came to get me and she said she takes it back and I don't have to change anything… but that doesn't feel good." </p><p>"What do you lose, honestly? Your parents are gone, you're not close with any of your family, you live in New York City, you have resources… You're Dee Dee fucking Allen. You own this fucking city." Barry said firmly, eyes glinting with sincerity. </p><p>Dee Dee couldn't help but grin. </p><p>"And you've got all of us. Your <i>chosen</i> family. And we all love you because, despite your self-important attitude, you've got a big heart and we know we can count on you." Barry smiled. "And it is a testament to that goodwill that Angie doesn't want to give up on you." </p><p>Dee Dee nodded thoughtfully. She stood up. </p><p>"Where are you going?" </p><p>"I'll be right back." Dee Dee insisted as she walked out to the dance floor where Angie and Trent were still dancing to 80s remixes. "Can I cut in?" She asked loudly over the thumping music. </p><p>"Oh, Dee Dee!" Trent grinned. "I would be so honored, thank you… oh, you mean her. Right, right. Of course." </p><p>Angie chuckled as Trent bowed dramatically and walked away. She turned back to Dee Dee, "I'm really glad you came tonight. It didn't feel right celebrating without you." </p><p>Dee Dee cupped Angie's cheeks and pulled her down for a kiss. Angie's eyes fluttered shut and for a moment the two reveled in the feeling of the other's lips against their own. Dee Dee sucked Angie's bottom lip into her mouth and Angie whimpered, deepening the kiss. </p><p>"I guess Mrs. Roosevelt finally got her girlfriend." Trent nodded as he sat back down. "She's definitely a top. Or a power bottom. What do you think?" </p><p>"I think I haven't had a grindr match in months and she's been out for a minute and is making out with the hottest person on Broadway right now." </p><p>"Hey, empowered queers empower other queers." Trent reminded. </p><p>Barry laughed. "You're right." </p><p>"Come on, let's dance."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>